karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Karoku (Kafka)
}} Karoku is a member of Kafka. It is implied that he's a clone of Karoku Arumerita, who Uro once refers to as being Karoku's original body. Appearance He is identical to the original Karoku with exception of a scar on his cheek that he received when Gareki shot him in self-defense. He's also recognizable for the bloodied bandages he wears around his head and torso. Personality Although he is polite when speaking to others, he appears to have a darker side to him. He poisons Tsukumo in self-defense after she threatens him, almost killing her in the process. He is also willing to threaten Gareki, who he seems to dislike. Although he spends time with Eleska, who is infatuated with him, he does not seem to like her very much. Relationships Nai Karoku is fond of Nai, calling him his "special child," and wants him to join his side so they can be together. Karoku has displayed possessiveness over Nai several times throughout the series so far. The first time is in volume one, when Karoku communicates with Nai in a dream through his brainwaves. Karoku wants to know why Nai isn't focusing on him, suspecting that there's someone other than him whom Nai is attached to. When Nai tells Karoku that the person he's close to is Gareki, Karoku praises Nai for being able to make friends, but tells him that he should "say goodbye to that person Gareki." Karoku explains that Gareki feels sorry for Nai and that Nai should tell him that he doesn't need Gareki. Karoku then tries to manipulate Nai into leaving Gareki by telling him that if Gareki stays around him, then he will be caught up in scary things and break. There are two possible hypothesis for Karoku's actions. The first hypothesis was created by Gareki, who suspects that Karoku did this in an effort to keep the two of them apart. The second hypothesis is proposed by Nai, who believes that Karoku said what he did because he's emotionally suffering and wants Nai to come back to him. Another time Karoku expresses his possessiveness over Nai is when he meets Nai for the first time at a garden at the Smoky Mansion. Karoku tells Nai that he should say goodbye to Gareki and come back to him, but when Nai expresses sadness at being separated from Gareki, Karoku asks Nai if killing Gareki will make it for him easier to return to his side. Before he can carry out his threat, Gareki shoots him in self-defense. Gareki Karoku doesn't like Gareki, as he once threatens to kill him so that Nai will return to him. The dislike is apparently mutual, as Gareki is willing to shoot him without hesitation, albeit in self-defense after Karoku threatened his life. Karoku Arumerita The original Karoku whom he is possibly cloned from. Karoku doesn't seem to like "Karoku" very much, as he was willing to let him die alone in a deserted place without meeting Nai. He also mocks "Karoku" by telling his almost dead body that Nai came to see him and not "Karoku." Erishuka A young girl who's infatuated with Karoku. Although Karoku often spends time with her, he doesn't seem to like her. He once sends her back to her room after slamming a door in her face so that he can meet with Nai at the Smoky Mansion, and another time silences her when she's being too noisy for him to think. Abilities History Trivia Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters